what peeta sees in katniss
by pondlilyrue
Summary: he always scoffed at the boy's devotion to "sweetheart." he eventually learned why. haymitch's point of view. peeta/katniss


**What Peeta Sees in Katniss**

**Summary: **When Peeta admitted to being in love with Katniss, Haymitch Abernathy scoffed. Why would anyone fall for this girl? She wasn't a show-stopping beauty, she had no charm or kindness in her. Or did she? Watch as Haymitch discovers the girl Peeta sees in Katniss.

**Rating: **T

First off, I had zero idea what Peeta saw in Katniss. All I saw was a skinny girl, no show-stopping beauty, with no charm whatsoever. She always had a permanent scowl etched onto her olive skinned face. She had no sense of humor, all the Seam girl did was roll her eyes when we were all opting for a good joke. Katniss was so intense. Gods, she didn't even like Peeta back! I admired Peeta; he understood how to play the Capitol's game. He was charming, sensitive, funny and was desperately in love with this... _girl_. Sure, she was brave for volunteering to take her beloved little sister's place but not someone you would want to have a nice chat and a drink with. At all.

In training, I saw she had talent. Katniss threw a knife on the train and it landed perfectly. She earned an eleven, superior to Peeta's eight. Okay, she had skill. Shooting an arrow and having it land straight on the pig was quite an achievement. But, she was so _sullen _and _hostile_. She was brash by leaving the private session early without being dismissed because they pissed her off. Katniss reminded me so much of myself, and I did not like that about her.

In the arena, I watched the girl of Peeta's affections dodge fireballs, avoid the Career's schemes, suffer from the aftereffects of tracker jacker venom – sure all those things were brave, yes. But what really got me was when she teamed up with the wispy girl tribute of District Eleven, Rue. I admit I rolled my eyes at that notion at first. Tables turned when the dark-featured little girl died and I saw Katniss weep. The cold girl with as much charm as a dead slug sobbed over the limp body. I witnessed her cover the girl up with daisies and sing her a song as she passed. Right then, I saw there was more to her. She took ten steps back in my book when she found Peeta and manipulated him in the cave. I saw the poor boy's face beam after she pressed her lips to his, not knowing the whole motive behind. I hated myself more then for it being my idea, the timing of my gifts telling her what to do.

I cringed when I saw Katniss tell Peeta it was "all for the games", well not all of it, she elaborated. I felt pity for the blonde haired boy when his expression turned stony and hollow. He locked himself in his room for the remainder of the train ride and cried. I heard sobs when I was out late with my liquor and I knew Peeta really believed there was something between them. Katniss truly broke the boy's heart. After that, they only spoke when necessary and it was driving me crazy because they would have to warm up to each other before the Victory Tour. The Games were still on.

In the Third Quarter Quell, I observed Katniss and Peeta teaming up with Finnick Odair. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized he was in on the bigger plan that was going on. Peeta getting hit by the forcefield and Katniss' reaction shocked me. She totally lost it. Tears were streaming down her face openly and somewhere in those grey Seam eyes I saw she meant it. This wasn't acting. In those few minutes, I saw a flicker of the person she was behind her mask and I wanted to get to know her. I witnessed the pair's passionate kiss by the beach and her confession of needing him. Something inside told me this wasn't a lie either. The big moment came when the rescue took place. We managed to save Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee from District Three. The dark haired girl completely lost it when I said we couldn't get Peeta. She cried and she cried and she raked me with her super-long fingernails. Gods, it still hurts when you put too much pressure onto it. That was the time when I realized that Katniss returned Peeta's feelings. She got it bad for him.

District Thirteen was a bad time for her. She had so much pressure of being the Mockingjay and the weight of the world was on her skinny shoulders. Katniss remained strong through it all; she played her part to get what she wanted in return. Peeta. She demanded immunity to the other victors; but I knew the baker's son was on the forefront of her mind. Little did we know his condition. When he returned hijacked and scarred, it scared her (and me, frankly) out of her wits when he tried to choke her. She acted cooly towards him, and I couldn't blame her, but I talked some sense into her and asked her to reverse roles. Katniss tried her best to help him and it pulled through in the end.

I saw them grow back together after the war. Her nightmares plagued her, but I knew she was a fighter. He had flashbacks sporadically but she held him through it all. Katniss Everdeen would not give up on anything, especially Peeta. At the end of the day, I realized she was a strong, brave, loving and independent woman who can not be controlled. She was kind though she used to put on a mask of indifference. She had to be strong before but with Peeta she let her guard down. Katniss had no idea the effect she could have on people.

And that, my friends, is what Peeta sees in Katniss.

The End


End file.
